


Happy  Byulday

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: 我只贪你。
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Happy  Byulday

星A 容O 背景篇

今天是颂乐国全国人民普天同庆的日子，非常的特殊，今天是十二月二十二号，从日月221年开始，也就是容仙公主成为颂乐国历史上的第一个女皇的那一年，她将这一天订立为文星伊日。

每年的十二月二十二号，所有的国民都会来到宫殿前参见女皇和亲王。

在有着巨型的水晶吊灯的大厅里，听着国乐师在象牙白色的钢琴上弹奏着优美的曲子，踏着铺满了玫瑰花瓣的地毯， 这时吊灯忽然一暗，国民们还没反应过来， 一束光熠熠地打到了门口，一只雪白的玉足迈进了厅内，红色的细高跟下衬托的更加迷人，众人情不自禁地深吸了一口气，凝脂一般的香肩半露着，水晶耳坠缓缓地随着脚步摆动，微微反射的光让她更显气质，弧形完美的摸胸跟黑色的黑色的长裙相得益彰，在晕黄的白光里，她是踏着凌波微步的女子，完美的曲线展露无疑，盈盈纤腰让在场的Alpha都不自觉地咽了咽口水。金色的头发在微光里为她的天生高贵的气质又增添了一笔。白皙的手腕上悬满了精致的饰品，锁骨上方裹着一个小水晶瓶吊坠，水晶瓶里有无数的星星。所有人几乎同时发出感叹，这就是他们尊敬和爱戴的女皇--金容仙。

她向着黑暗里一个修长的身影走去，这是颂乐国最优秀的至高无上的Alpha--文星伊。  
如果国民对金容仙是一种虔诚得犹如信仰般的敬爱，那文星伊，一定是在颂乐国历史上画上最重要一笔的画家。 国民对于他们的亲王，是绝对的顺从绝对的崇拜，如果没有文星伊，就没有了他们这些年安稳富裕的生活。

一头如墨的黑发被银圈扎起来，红色的v领衬衣把她清冷脸衬的白里透红，头顶上帽檐上方那个尖尖的国徽显得特别耀眼，透漏着刚毅和不予侵犯。小指上戴了一个没有任何修饰的银戒，宽松的领口时不时紧贴她的肌肤，展露出姣好的身材。

他们的女皇和亲王就是最令人叫绝的天仙配。她们一切的装扮都是如此的奢华精致，却是搭配得恰到好处，没有一丝多余和累赘。女皇走到亲王面前，把手放在亲王很早就准备好为她抬起的手掌上。所有的国民双膝略微打开，一条腿往后撤，双手搭在一起放在腰前，行屈膝礼。

行礼结束后，大家陆陆续续得离开皇宫。这时一个小男孩扯了扯妈妈的长裙裙摆，  
“妈妈，女皇是怎么认识亲王的？学校老师说以前我们国家商人跟皇室是敌人，为什么现在变成好朋友了？”

只见男孩妈妈，慈祥地看着他，捏了捏他的小脸，清了清嗓子“她们的故事啊，那得从妈妈小时候说起，十年前的颂乐国….."

十年前的颂乐国，上一代国王金乾管理国事的时候，他顽固又墨守成规的性格，在我们邻国都开放了对外贸易的时候，选择了闭关锁国，所有外来的消息都被封锁，邻国的商人们都被拒于境外。为了保证国家独立不受影响，金乾王断绝了跟其他所有国家的外交。但为了保证国民的健康，金乾王除了允许每周一凌晨开放国门进口部分医疗用品，其余时间都是国门紧闭。国民们只能过着自给自足的生活，有能力的家庭还能凑合过着日子，缺乏能力的家庭，生活就比较困难了。国库由于没有外商的支持，税收也不够，连皇室的生活也算不上精致。 但即使这样，老来才得女的金乾王依旧会把最好的东西都捧到她的宝贝女儿金容仙面前，从小到大，金容仙在皇宫里过着呼风唤雨的日子，所有的大小姐脾气都被父王包容宠爱着。但金容仙从来没有踏出过皇宫一步，小心谨慎的金乾王想永远保护她如襁褓里的婴儿，这是为了完成爱妻临终的嘱咐，也是为了保住他王位的唯一继承人。

刚满十八岁的少女无论好奇心和性欲都很旺盛，即使皇宫里所有的下人都是Beta也没有办法让金容仙脱离发情的痛苦。外面的空气撩拨着她出逃的心，她渴望一个征服她的Alpha，她想看一下外面的世界。青春期的叛逆是最好的逃跑催化剂，她披上了夜色趁着凌晨翻墙逃出了皇宫。 她脱掉了水晶高跟鞋，抱在怀里，把自己柔软灵活的身躯蜷缩在装医疗用品的木桶里，身无分文的容仙公主就这样完成了她人生草率的一次出逃。

一路的颠簸，抵不住的睡意让金容仙闭上了眼，再次睁开眼的时候是被机器运作的嘈杂声吵醒的，她用水晶鞋的细跟敲开了木桶，然后被眼前的一切惊到合不拢嘴。

五颜六色的药片被自动夹子分好类，通过传输带传到一个金属框里，带着口罩和头盔还有耳罩的工人们在核对着药品的质量，然后再通过更大的系统和一个软胶漏斗，对准每一个白色空瓶敞开的口，垂直下落，经过精准的颗数计量之后，再盖上与瓶身配对的瓶盖。

这家高科技的药厂是文家的企业。是西多国甚至整个洲最大规模最有钱的生产制作医疗用品和药品的公司。刚成年的文星伊，便是这家企业的唯一继承人。

等金容仙回过神来，自己已经被一群穿着黑色衣服，拿着长棍，凶神恶煞又高大魁梧的男人围住了。其中两个男人架着她白皙透亮的胳膊，淡蓝色的露肩长裙被粗鲁的人扯得不成样子，如花似玉的少女精致的锁骨和浑圆若隐若现的晃着，胸前如星光般的钻石项链熠熠生辉，闪得从远处走来的文星伊不自觉地半眯着眼。

”怎么回事？先放手！“ 文星伊实在看不惯警卫们如此粗鲁的对待一个漂亮的女孩子，即使对方有可能是竞争公司派来的间谍。

”文少爷，这个人私闯了我们文家企业禁地，偷看了我们药品生产线的商业机密，是不是应该按照规矩处理掉？”

文星伊从头到脚欣赏着眼前的美人，金色的长卷发，水灵的眼睛，淡蓝色的摸胸蕾丝裙紧紧地贴着身体的线条，在腰间攒出云朵般紧促的褶皱，然后突然如气球般轻盈的释放的裙摆，露出一侧的锁骨和肩膀，下摆处细长白皙的双腿，媚惑诱人。

文星伊盯着她，喉头不自觉地一紧，对眼前人美好的躯体作出了幻想，却被一声尖叫声拉了回来。“啊！好疼！”

只见两个警卫把金容仙的手腕反扣着，把她的手锁在背后，拉着她往前走，纤细的手腕拉出了细细的红痕，却像利剑般扎上了文星伊的心。

文星伊大步流星地追上去，抬起她亮的发光的黑皮鞋狠狠地一脚踹在了警卫的后腰上，那警卫吃痛地跪在了地上，松开了金容仙的手。

“你们谁都不许碰她，谁碰她我就把谁的手放进那台机器里搅了。”文星伊用气得泛着白的指尖指着那台发着巨大声响的搅碎机。

“少爷，规矩……” 跟在身后的管家提醒着。

“我是继承人，以后我说的就是规矩，我现在说没我允许谁都不能动她！还有听不明白的吗？“ 全场静默无声。

被强大的气场震慑到说不出话来的下人们目送着他们的文少爷牵走了那位疑似间谍的侵入者。


End file.
